


Father where did we go Wrong?

by dawnoftheagez



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Angst, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, Daryl Dixon has depression, Daryl Dixon is devistated, Daryl Dixon is the readers father, Gen, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Multi, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan takes in reader, Other, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan, Reader has pure Angst, Started out as a fanfic request, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), The Walking Dead AU, The Walking Dead References, The Walking Dead spoilers, Walkers (Walking Dead), request, twd, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: This started out as a simple request here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832267TWD spoilers for like season 2 and on<3When the Greene's farm goes up in flames Daryl is forced to run, and he wasn't allowed to go back for the only person he had ever really loved. His daughter.Devastated by the betrayal his daughter, (Y/N) decided to come above it and survive. Negan comes to the 'rescue' and takes her in as his daughter.





	1. Betrayal began it all

Daryl was fighting Rick to go back to the farm, his daughter (y/n) had to still be there. She had to be, she couldn't be dead. He was devastated, everything told him to go back to the farm. As the fire raged you watched your father, Carol, Rick and the others leave. You slammed your fist on the house as you raced to the roof just to make sure you weren't eaten. You stayed on the roof for at least two days. You went to search for him, he was your father after all. You hated Carol, she took your father from you.

The way out you knew was going to be messy, you waited till most of the walkers had left and killed a few, gagging you put another outfit on top of your own and began to lather yourself in walker guts.You were terrified, you had never been away from your father before.

The entire time you were searching you thought about maybe he wanted to find you, maybe he wanted you back. You cried as you fought against the undead, and humans alike. You had to kill multiple humans in your travel. Each kill becoming more torturous then the last because of your anger. You cursed your father for leaving you, you cursed the group for the torture you were living through because of it. You had finally spotted your father, but when you went to run to him he was holding the dead body of Beth in his arms. He was crying over her body, you had only seen your father cry a few times in his life, and not once has been over you. That you knew.

You ran, killing walkers in your wake. Everything that you had known felt like a lie, you felt like your father didn't love you anymore. Which was actually far from the truth. He had fallen into a depression after loosing you. Rick convinced him you had died, convinced him that you were no longer on the planet. He would wake from nightmares dreaming of you as one of the dead.

You lived on your own for a while, killing men and the undead. You were furious, you had been left for dead by your father. they left you forever. You had finally come to a point in your young life that made you think that nothing better would come to you.

However as you hunted for food you ran into a man literally.

The man turned knocking your weapon on the floor, you were knocked against a tree and he held a bat with nails up to your face. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He asked, his voice deep and his eyes felt like they were peering into your soul.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." You said with a growl.

"You should feel lucky, I want to know about you before I kill you." He snarled. "So, spill your guts before I honestly spill your guts."

You began to talk, hiding nothing, if you were to die you were going to die with your conscious clear. However when you spoke of the torture you had began to do to humans he perked up. "You know, Lucile and I have decided you are my daughter now, since your old daddy dropped you like a stinking shit I think I will take you in. My wives would love a daughter anyway."

"Your wives?"

"Are you taking it, or leaving it?"

"Taking it." You said back.

He smiled and got you into his car, you were now the princess of the compound. Everything about you people loved. You were beautiful, you were smart, and cut throat. Despite you having no blood bond to Negan he took you in like his own, and he raised you as such. You learned to kill, you learned to scare and you learned to take your anger and use it to your advantage.

Eventually your new father took over a smaller compound called Alexandria, and you decided you wanted to come with him to a pick up of items. As you pulled in you instantly took notice of a few of the members of the group. Maggie, Rick and his son, and Carol. But as you pulled all the way in you saw your father. Negan took notice of your instant panic.

"Whats wrong sweetie, one of them look at you funny? I may just have to kill them huh?"

"No, dad.." You said as your (e/c) eyes looked towards you birth father. His hair was longer, and he was aging. But he looked good. "Just.. you know the dad I once had? Him and the group that dropped me are here."

"Oh, well we can defiantly up the anti then huh?"

"I want him to see me"

"You what?"

"I want him to see me, and I want him to know I am better of without him."

"You are your daddy's daughter." Negan smiled as he kissed your cheek. You smiled and the two of you exited the car. That was when Daryl saw you, he dropped everything and headed towards you, however two of Negan's men stood in front of you to protect you.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Let me see her! You cannot keep me from my daughter!" Daryl yelled.

"No you don't get it street rat, she is my daughter, and you are just a piece of shit father that left her to die. Do you know what she had to go through without you? She watched you cry over another girls dead body, yet you never went back for her! You are a shit dad. So no she is my daughter."

You smirked at him as you stayed behind the guards.

You were handed Lucile and you watched as things were loaded into the car. Daryl tried to get to you again, but you held your hand up to stop him. "I am not your daughter any more, you left me, and you didn't come back for me." You snapped. "I have killed more people and done it brutally for the fun of it, because you left me!"

He stumbled back, angry but he knew it was his fault. He was angry with Rick, he didn't let him go back for you. He knew he should have, and he was almost more upset with you being part of Negan's army then being one of the undead. They were going to take over the compound, and he hoped he could prove to you that he still loved you.


	2. To Alexandria

Negan felt like the king of the world, he had everything. He had a group of people who followed him blindly, food, power, currency in a way, wives, and most importantly he had you. You had come into his life when you thought you had nothing, the only thing you had was the will to survive. Everything around you seemed to be falling apart.

Daryl hadn't gone back for his golden girl, and so Negan got to take over as dad.

Daryl lived every day feeling lost, and since Negan had found you he lived everyday living strong.

You spent a lot of your day learning to fight correctly, you were well worked with a bow and arrow like your birth father, guns, swords, and even knives. You could kill easily if you wanted to, and all you had to do was snap your fingers and you would be given anything you wanted.

Negan treated you like a princess.

Because to Negan you were his daughter now, you and him were a like in many ways. All he wanted was to make you happy, he didn't understand why he felt like this, or why he wanted to treat you such a way, yet he did.

\---

Daryl was drowning in sorrow, every place he turned he thought of you. Loosing Beth was another thing that killed him. It pulled at his heart a way he had never thought it could. He first lost you, or thought he did. He didn't hate Rick, but he was angry at the man for not letting him go back for you.

HIs nightmares haunted him, loosing you was the last thing he had ever wanted. Every day he died again, thinking of you. He loved you more then he had ever loved anything else in his entire life. Your birth sobered him up, and your 'death' destroyed him. He kept himself alive for you however, the thought in the back of his mind you might still be alive.

\---

You stabbed the walker in anger, it was already dead and you knew it, but you had to take your anger out on something. No prisoners were there to kill.

"This is for loving Bethe more then me!" You screamed at the walker as your knife plunged into it again. "This is for loving Carol more then me!" You cried out as blood splattered your white shirt. Negan smirked watching you. "This is for loving Sophia more then me!" You cried out again. You honestly felt that way, your father had gotten hurt in his quest for Sophia, held Carol in his arms as she cried over the girl. He cried with her, yet he had never even looked for you.

A few of the men in the compound watched you as you mutilated the walker. They were unsure if they should be afraid of you or impressed. Negan clapped as you turned around, you looked like a warrior. Blood splattered and proud.

"That's my girl. The warrior princess." Negan said as he wiped the blood from your face. He held you close. He knew what he was doing, he knew everything was for his benefit, but he also was growing fond of you.

_

Daryl jumped in bed, you were screaming as the fire of the farm engulfed you, a bite to your leg ending the life he thought he could give you. He couldn't handle it at the moment, everything about the situation was killing him. But he knew he had to be strong, Negan and his crew was coming that day. They had to supply Negan with items, and he knew the group wouldn't survive without him.

All Daryl wanted to do was to see you again, but he didn't expect to.

He could never love anyone the way he loved you.

-

"I want to come with you today please." You said looking up to Negan. "Please dad."

Negan nodded. "Of course, I thought you should see it. A few kids are there, thought if you saw one you liked we could say we wanted them." You looked to him slightly concerned but nodded. He was a bit extreme, everyone got packed up and you jumped in the car. "To Alexandria?"

"To Alexandria!" You said slapping the side of the car to let the others know it was time to go.

"Thats my princess."


	3. Broken

Daryl sat on the steps to Ricks home, he wanted to go look for you, he needed to find out where you were. He knew what that monster was capable of. The way he killed Glenn and Abraham, the evil in his eyes, he spilt guts just for the fun of it. He got up and headed to knock on the door when Rick exited with Carl and Judith. "Daryl?"

"I need to talk to ya'." He snarled. "Privately."

"Carl take Judith, Daryl and I have to talk." Rick said handing the small girl off to his son. The two entered the home and Rick sat waiting for him to speak. "What is it?"

"My daughter is still alive, and you never let me go after her Rick. She is one of Negan's slaves now, because of you." Daryl said getting in Rick's face. Rick looked him over and he knew he had messed up. "What are you going to do about it Rick?"

"We can send in a search party, go after her together."

Daryl couldn't help but feel rage. "Why now, why wouldn't you let me go back for her Rick?"

"I cannot make you do anything, but we needed you Daryl. The group needed you. You can hunt, fish, and kill well. You know what you are doing out here, we needed you."

Daryl slammed his fist against the table. "She needed me dammit. The only reason I haven't punched you yet, is because of your daughter out there. Because no daughter should live without their father, and I. I failed my girl." He flipped the table in rage as he left the house quickly. He kicked the door quickly and was angry, everything about the situation was horrible. He was angry about the situation. It hurt that he had done this, and listened to Rick. He should have followed his gut instead. He should have gone back for her, he shouldn't have done what he did and he knew it was his fault. 

He was furious, he was usually unfazed, but now he was crying. Everything that was happening was too much, his daughter denounced him, told him he wasn't good enough. Not going back for her was the last thing he should have done, he shouldn't have left her like he did. It was his mistake, it was the last thing he should have done. Leaving her like he did was a horrible mistake. He was stupid as hell for doing it. He was petrified of what Negan would turn her into, a monster just like him. Everything that was wrong with Negan would become wrong with her. She would become a problem they would have to deal with, and he didn't want her to be like that. 

Daryl soon got on his Harley, he needed to get to his daughter, he knew he had made a mistake he knew it was his fault for all of this. When it started he knew he should have been closet with her, loved her more, made sure she was safe more than he did. He didn't protect her like he should have, he didn't hold he like he should have, they were close before the apocalypse, her mother a mistake but she was not. 

She was his pride and joy, and he made a horrible mistake. 

Soon the door had opened, and he was on his way to find her. He needed to find her, he had to. He began to drive towards the compound, he needed to find her. Seeing her was the only thing he wanted to do, he had to talk to her. He hid his bike, and himself and waited.

\---

You cried yourself to sleep that night, tears covered your pillow. When Negan woke you that morning he noticed the tears. "Princess whats wrong?"

"Do you think he wanted me dead?"

"Who, your jackass ex of a father?"

"Yes, him, do you think he would prefer me dead?"

"No, I dont think anyone wishes that, but he practically left you for dead. But I found you, saved you. I was the one that kept you alive."

"Thank you for doing that, father." 

"You and I are going to go far kid." 

"when I see him, I am either going to kill him, or punch him a lot of times." You whispered. Negan laughed. "Get your anger out first kid. Before you make the killing blow."


	4. Getting Ready for a Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter but i wanted to get something out for yall
> 
> remember i do take requests!
> 
> i appreciate your comments more then kudos!

You walked down two sets of stairs before you were stopped by a group of men. "Where are you goin little lady? Negan said you had to stay inside."

"I wasn't goin no where." 

"Where were you going?"

"To see my moms." 

"Thats somewhere." 

"Oh shut up." You snarled, they laughed as you adjusted your (h/c) hair and fixed your jacket. You continued to walk pushing past them as you entered the room with the women Negan called his wives. You weren't very close to most of them, but they doted over you as much as they could. You had arrived to the Sanctuary when you were 14 and a half, you were nearly an adult now, 17 and six months. On your own for a little less than a year before you ran into Negan. You were 13 at the time of the fire.

As you entered the room your mothers turned to you with a smile, you sat down and they began to do up your hair and dress you in a white dress with a gold trim. "Why are we doing this?" You asked.

"Well a nearby compound is meeting with your father. A nice meeting, and he wanted you to be with him."

"Do you know why?"

"He just said he thinks you should be out with him. They are only coming here so you aren't going to have to go out in that dress, if you that is what you are worried about."

You looked at yourself in a dirty mirror, you hadn't worn a dress in a long time, the dress looked new. Made to your measure. You took notice of your mothers. "Did you make this for me?"

"Yes, we did, we each were a part of it, your father chose the colors." 

"Thank you." 

They smiled, you and Negan were a lot alike. There were times where you could be the kindest of people, while others where you could be vicious. Danger surrounded you like a fog, as well as Negan, however between the two of you, you were more human. Negan, especially if you were in trouble or hurt, was like an animal. You smiled as they continued to dote over you. It was nice having a mother, your actual mother had died from complications after you were born, but the only reason she gave birth to you was because Daryl would have been devastated if she aborted you. 

Daryl had missed you growing up, he made a mistake, and all he wanted was you safe. He had tried to go back, but each time was forced off course. Rick would send him on another hunt, or an attack upon wherever they were living was occurring. However his regret was not going back for you, and now he was going to get you back, no matter how long it took him. 

Daryl watched as a group of people came into the compound, all dressed surprisingly nice. He questioned their reasoning for being at the sanctuary. He hated that place, and even more now that his daughter was living within it. 

Daryl was going to get you beck, if it was the last thing he did.


	5. White to Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Began my youtube channel so thats why ive been a little MIA don't forget I love your comments!

Daryl bit his lip as he maneuvered through the compound. His eyes focused on the floor, his breathing was slow. He had to make his way to her without notice, if he got caught there was no telling what could happen.

To her or him. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard talking on the other side of the wall, he had managed to get inside the air ducts. He was crawling, but he would do anything to get his daughter back. 

He needed his girl. 

That was when he realized he was right above Negan, but your voice was what caught him off guard. "Father, if I accept to this, will it make you happy?" 

Below him a meeting was being held. This meeting would either bring happiness or pain to a certain group of people. They were not a large group, hardly anything of importance. But they had something Negan wanted. Negan smiled to you, "I want you to make your decision based off of how you feel after this meeting. The boy will be coming to the meeting, if you hate how he looks or acts then we make no deal. I won't cart you off, he comes to us or they don't get you at all."

You smiled thankful to him, he was a kind man to you at least. "Dad, I.. I want to make you proud."

"You always do. Now the only reason we are having this meeting is they requested it. So I am by no means expecting you to accept his sorry ass. If you feel his guts are.." he hesitated for a moment looking for the correct word. "If you feel he has no guts, spill em' sweetheart. Make that pretty dress of yours red with his blood." 

You relished in the moment, wondering what this boy even looked like. "What is it they have that you want?"

"Something I could take without struggle. It is always nice to have extra workers on hand, but they mean nothing to me. So do as your heart desires."

Daryl gulped from above. He could hardly see you, but from what he could tell you were dressed up. You (h/c) hair was pulled up and you seemed to be dressed in white. That was when Daryl realized what was going on, he was setting you up with someone. Was he trying to give away his daughter? He balled up his fists holding back the stream of swears threatening to escape his lips. 

"I wanna know what it is, please." You begged. 

Negan couldn't help but chuckle as he hugged you. "Guns, and an apple and orange tree orchard. Like I said, hardly a problem so you decide do we spill or preserve blood." 

You nodded as you sat down beside your father, Simon entered next followed by a few more of your fathers goons. Then the boy. His features were average for someone your age, he was taller then you and his eyes were an icy blue. You felt like he was starring into your soul. You looked to your dad for a moment and he nodded letting you know that was the one you had the option to marry. His hair was sandy, and he looked a little dirty. "Did you have a good trip?" You asked striking conversation, he only nodded in response his mouth was agape, but only a little. His eyes were focused on yours. 

"The girl asked you something." Simon snarled, the boy jumped started. 

"Sorry, I apologize I was struck with your beauty."

You frowned, he was cheesy. You looked him over again, you could find redeeming qualities if you wanted . Negan groaned, at least you knew you were not the only one who thought it was cheesy. The boy's face grew red, he looked down at the ground. There were a few more men with him, they all were dressed well. You didn't think you would like him, he wasn't necessarily kind. He continued to watch you, the two of you weren't listening to most of the meeting. "I did have a gift for you."

You looked to him with question, that did interest you. "What is it?"

After a few minutes of him leaving the room he came back with a small shoe box. He brought it to you with a wide smile on his face, you peered at him as he opened it and you jumped back with surprise. "What the hell is that?"

"A walker heart, I wanted to prove my love to you, and so, I killed a walker and wanted to present it to you." 

You couldn't help but look disgusted. The heart looked fresh. "You are fucking insane." You spat. Negan growled. 

"You really thought that was something to give my daughter?" Negan hissed with a frown. 

The boy sat the box down, and his father looked disappointed. "I don't want to marry him." You whispered. Negan smiled. He knew that meant he could go to war. 

You smiled and licked your lips, you grabbed the knife out from under your dress and waited for the other men to be taken to the prison. The young man looked to you with squinted eyes. "What is happening?" 

"I wanted to show you something before we sealed any deals." Negan smiled as he left you alone with the boy. You took the knife in you hand and walked towards him, you held your hand behind your back to ensure he couldn't see it. You walked behind him and pushed him back in his seat. "No no, let me do this you whispered in his ear. He shivered expecting something much more pleasant than he received. 

As blood splattered your white dress you heard something above you. You turned quickly and you noticed something looking at you through the vents. As you went to find out the eyes that were watching you disappeared, someone had been there. You needed to know who.


	6. Vents

As Daryl watched from the air vents his blood began to boil. His daughter was being married off to some dick who brought her a walker heart. He clenched his fists, he knew that he was in the wrong. He left his daughter and Negan jumped at the opportunity to ruin you. He was trying to marry you off, that was what was making him furious. He knew that he should have been there for you, he knew he should have gone back and saved you. He almost thought death 

As the others left the room Daryl tensed, he was worried that the boy was going to hurt you. 

As he watched you his mouth began to open in horror, he had to cover it in order not to make a noise. Your white dress swayed from side to side as you snuck up on the boy in front of you and pull your knife out. He knew he really had made a horrible mistake, leaving you to your own, it not only killed you, but it took away who you were. As you plunged your knife into the boy, your beautiful white dress bloody and red. 

His hand slipped and he gasped audibly, you looked up towards him, your eyes meeting only for a moment. Daryl began to slip away quietly but quickly. 

You dropped your knife and ran to find Negan, as you ran out the room you pushed past a few people and your bloody dress left a few people scared. "Dad, dad! Where is my dad!" You called searching for Negan. As you turned another corner you ran into Negan. "Someone was in the vents. Someone was watching me from the vents." 

"What, wait slow down."

"Someone was in the vents, someone was watching me. I heard a noise, a gasp and then I locked eyes with whoever was in the vents. Dad, someone who isn't supposed to be here got into the compound."

Negan stood up straighter, he held you close to him and kissed your forehead. The blood didn't bother him. "Someone is in the compound, find them now." Negan shouted to his men. Your eyes grew wide and you ran back to the room where you had been. You didn't kill the brain. You didn't do what you were supposed to do, you grabbed your knife off the floor when you heard a groan. 

You fell back as the boy got up off his seat, his eyes glazed over with death. "Shit.." you whispered to yourself. You crawled under the table quickly and got up on the other side of the table. He began to slowly follow you, his legs slowly dragging towards you. "Whoever was in those vents is going to die." You snarled, they had distracted you, they had caused you to not finish your kill. You managed to lure him towards you and began to stab wildly just trying to protect yourself. You managed to get his head with your knife, his body dropped again. 

You kicked his body again making sure he was gone and ran back to find Negan. "Hes dead, the boy, and I want to find whoever that person was."

"We will, its okay."

Daryl cursed at himself, he got caught, you saw him, he just hoped you didn't find him. Hoped you didn't hate him, hoped you would love him again, once he saved you from Negan. 

You would find the person who was in the vents, and kill them.


	7. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> want to read more of my stories?
> 
> Ask me for suggestions
> 
> Requests welcome

Daryl made his way back to Alexandria cursing himself, his daughter was lost to the darkness of Negan and his world of fear. 

Daryl stopped his bike as he entered Alexandria and pushed past everyone and straight to Rick, before Rick could even turn Daryls fist was raised. The group that had followed Daryl watched as the strong man they had never seen break drop to his knees and slam the ground. Rick and Carol helped Daryl into his home. Carol made some soup while Rick tried to make sense of Daryls rambling. 

Hearts.

Bloody white dresses.

Air vents. 

Arrange marriages.

He couldn't understand what the man was saying. Daryl rarely cried, he could only remember two instances, his brothers death, and Sophia's. He knew he cried over his daughter, he had been told about it, but he had never seen it on his own. 

"What is wrong" Carol asked setting the soup in front of Daryl. He looked at her with rage in his eyes. "My daughter...murdered some boy today...I watched her do it. Her..oh..she looked so pretty in that white dress.." he looked at the soup trying to understand what she was trying to do. "Blood..blood splattered it as she sta..stabbed him over..over and over again." 

More tears covered the table. 

Rage, pain, and anger bubbled within him as he tossed the bowl across the room. Carol's eyes grew wide. "She..she has no much rage. She.. she watched me care for your daughter Carol! She watched me spend time looking for your girl!" He screamed as he stood quickly, the chair behind him falling to the ground with a loud clatter. 

Carol stood behind Rick as Daryl inched closer to them both. "She watched me as I cared for children that were not mine, she remembers that. You know that don't you! You know she probably cried every day over the idea that I had cared more about some little girl who didn't call me daddy and she knows that Lori was pregnant...I.. she has never met Judith... she..I."

He dropped to the floor again, he was spiraling. He was broken. He knew he was broken. His entire world had disappeared with the farm, the night he thought you died his world had been snuffed out. He sobbed raggedly on the floor. The idea of loosing you again killed him, when he saw you everything began to fall into place again, and then you shunned him. You told him that he was not worth your time, then he realized you were Negan's 'daughter' and everything came shattering down again. His body shook as he cried, Carol had never seen him like that. 

"Daryl..Daryl. We will get her back." His head shot up to look at Rick, bloodshot eyes scanned the mans face for comprehension. He had to make sure he heard him correctly. "I made a mistake, I made a mistake to make you leave her. I spent so much time searching for Carl and making sure my daughter was okay, and I.I made you leave your daughter. I dragged you from that place, from your kid and that is on me Daryl. We will get your daughter back I promise. I swear."

"Thank you." He said when he finally managed to calm down. 

Rick nodded and left the room making sure Carol would stay with him, he had been through a lot, he knew he had been through a lot. Carol stayed with him that night, she slept on the couch while he slept soundly after he finally managed to get to bed. 

\--

You were staring up at the ceiling, the eyes from within the vent keeping you up. You rolled over one more time, and finally managed to close your eyes. Your lips curled into a smile as your dreams took over. You were happy, eating your favorite meal with your father Daryl sitting across from you. Some days you would dream Negan sat across from you with your many mothers, but many times it was your father. Even though he had left you, he was still your father. Still your dad, he brought you into the world. 

You hated Carol, Rick, Carl, and Sophia. If Lori had her baby you were sure the child was also happy and that Daryl had held her in his arms at least once. 

You wanted to stab Rick a few times, just to make him realize that what he had done was wrong. That you were Daryl's child and he had not right to stop him from saving you. You were lucky, the fire didn't get to you and that the walkers had left the area. 

Scars littered your legs and arms but unlike your fathers back, you were fine. 

Daryl wanted to give yo a better life, even thought he apocalypse began he still had wanted to make you happy. He had hoped to protect you his whole life, and yet the failed. 

\--

That morning Daryl woke with a plan. He new they could use vents, but all he had to do was get inside the compound. All he had to do was get you away from there, and all he needed was a little bit of help.


	8. Taken

A few weeks passed, you forgot about the eyes in the vents. Negan and a few men went out for the night attempting to find some new places to take over. You stayed behind to help run the place, your mothers helped you the best they could however you took notice how some of them seemed to be absent. You had a large group of mothers, however you noticed a few didn't seem to actually love Negan. 

You walked around to check on things, you said hello to a few of the children that lived within the compound. You were brought some dinner by a maid you didn't recognize but just assumed they were new. Your water had something inside of it to change its color, you assumed that they found a drink mix some place. After dinner you yawned, you felt tired. 

You rolled over when you saw something move outside the window. You scowled as you stood up and walked towards the window, was it a walker or a human? Whatever it was you could no longer see it with the darkness fro outside. There were still guards posted outside so you just assumed they would deal with it. 

You laid back down and began to fall asleep when you heard another noise. You turned your head to the side with a groan and got up off the bed when a hand grabbed your shoulder. You sat up quickly about to scream when you were pressed back down against the bed. You began to try and kick, your screams muffled. You looked up and saw it was your father, Daryl. 

You began to try and hit him with your fist when someone grabbed your legs pushing you down to the bed as rope tied around your ankles. Tears began to flow, Daryl stopped and held you close to him trying to soothe you. You just kept sobbing, you didn't know if you should be happy he was there to save you or angry he was taking you away from the man you now called father. 

Your wrists were tied behind your back. 

He kissed your forehead as he rocked you back and forth whispering to you. "Hey its okay, just calm down its really okay, just calm down. I am here for you. I am here."

Your sobs soon stopped whee your eyelids grew heavy. You didn't know why you were so tired. Daryl kissed your forehead again and soon your eyelids closed, he smiled and picked you up and carried you out side without issue. 

\--- 

"Okay, game plan? Daryl asked.

"We need to have someone inside, or a few people inside." Rick asked.

"Who?"

"Who do we know they dont know about?"

"A few Alexandrians, Hill Top, or even the Kingdom?"

"Alright" 

The few weeks that went by plans were made. A few people made it inside the compound without detection taking up small jobs to keep an eye on her. Maids, janitors, and even guards. They had a few people on the inside in the first place. Letting them know that Negan had plans to leave was easy. They made sure they were the guards to keep watch when Daryl, Rick, and Carol came in to get her from the compound. Her maid snuck something into her drink, none of the people seemed to see anything off. 

\---

Negan arrived home the next morning, walking into her room to surprise her with his early return he screamed finding her gone. A letter on her dresser written by someone who was obviously not her. Daryl knew he would come looking at Alexandria, but this way he could at least get them to turn their heads away from them. 

We have your daughter, you shouldn't have killed our boy. 

That was the only thing said. Negan's eyes grew wide, was it that boy who she killed on her own spoken of in the letter? They had killed many men before, boys, ocean side was filled with boys they killed. He tossed the letter to the side, kicking her bed. He saw some rope on the floor and a knife. This was the way Daryl tried to get them off his radar. 

Y/N was his, and he would never let her go again.


	9. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Y/N wakes up after being kidnapped the drugs have worn off, and the anger is back.

You woke with a start, however something seemed off. Rolling to your left she quickly noticed that the window did not show the outside world from the compound but was a pastel (f/c) wall with a small window with white curtains. 

It wasn't a dream. 

Your father had drugged you, he had kidnapped you. You got up and headed to the door finding it locked. The widow was barred. 

"Negan is going to be pissed." You whispered to yourself. 

That was when the door handle began to turn. You growled watching it, you hit behind where the door would open waiting. You crouched, you had learned to protect yourself after all those years alone. 

You didn't remember much of last night, other then drinking something you expected to be water with a flavor packet and then being woken with a start. Tears falling from your cheeks. Now all you felt was the rage that was subsided due to the drug. As the door opened and whoever it was stepped inside you heard them gasp. 

"Shes gone...no.again..(y/n)? Where are you?" 

It was Daryl. You let him shut the door, he looked frantic, he ran to a door you hadn't noticed, the closet. You grinned, you waited till he entered the closet and slammed it shut. He turned quickly slamming his fists on the door. 

"No, (Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

"You kidnapped me!" You shouted through the door. 

"I saved ya!" He shouted back kicking the door, it didn't budge. He began to shoulder it, you smiled counting for a few before opening the door. He came bareling out of the door and tumbling over the bed and hitting his head on the floor. You stepped over him and smiled. 

"You should have saved me a long time ago daddy." You growled as you kicked his ribs. He attempted to catch your foot but missed as you grabbed a cup of water sitting on the nightstand and throwing it at him. He glared at you standing, he towered over you. 

"What 'appened to my sweet girl?" Daryl asked as he reached for you. 

"Dont touch me! You left me for dead!" You screamed as he finally grabbed your left wrist. You began to punch him with your right wrist. 

"Stop..stop please. You're right, I left ya...but..I came back for ya didn't I? I came back to save ya."

"Kidnap me." You corrected as you continued to punch him. Tears falling again. "You drugged me...took me from my...my people...my mothers." 

"Your mother is gone (Y/N).. but I am here..I want to be here for ya."

"You left me!" You screamed again finally freeing your wrist and running for the door. He grabbed your waist and pulled you up off the floor. "Let me go!"

"Sunshine stop...please." He begged plopping you onto the bed. "Please." 

You glared at him. "I am not your sunshine, you left me in darkness and now you want me to be with you? You..You want it to all be okay? You want it all to be like nothing happened! Where is Merle..where... what does he think of this?"

Daryl stopped moving. "Hes dead." 

"Wha..what!" You screamed. "Liar! You are a liar!" You screamed throwing your pillows at him and running back to the door. He was disoriented, he hadn't thought you would ask that. He noticed you were out the door by the time he shook his head, he ran towards you. You hid behind the couch as he headed outside. You looked around the room, something was off about the house. 

That was when you saw her. 

A baby. 

Was it your fathers? 

Had he replaced you?

You walked towards her, she was in a highchair smashing bananas in her fists. "Who are you?" You asked curiously as she reached for you. 

"Judith." Carl said coming into the room his hands held slightly upward, you jumped in surpise. "My sister. Now leave her alone."

"Why is she here? Why are you here?"

"In my house?" Carl asked as he stepped a little towards you in apprehension. 

"But my da-..Daryl..I was here?"

"We thought it would be good for him to have roommates. Now step away from her, or I will shoot you."

"What happened to your eye?" You asked not moving from the child. 

"Got shot, now step away from my sister (Y/N)."

"If you help me leave." You replied, the small child giggled throwing a banana on the ground with a splat. 

"I can't do that."

"Carl..please..it..its me." 

"Yea, and your dad's been devastated ever since." 

"He shouldn't have fucking left me." You cried out darting your eyes to the kitchen, knives. 

You walked towards the knives and Carl reach for something in his pocket. You saw the gun and held your hands above your head, you were unarmed, dangerous non the less but he had a gun pointed at you. 

"Your dad is looking for you." 

"After all this time Carl. How would you feel if your dad left Judith behind and didn't start looking for her till she was 18?" Carl hesitated looking to the child just long enough for you to grab a knife and slip back towards the door to exit. He held his gun at you still. "He didn't love me enough to look for me then Carl."

"You just let us take you last night."

"I was drugged...I don't really remember much of last night. How I got here anything."

"Fine and then what? You leave again and hes gone from your life forever."

"Or I kill him."

"What?"

"He killed who I was when he left me. Now its time for me to do the same."

"Stop don't move, on your knees." Carl said as he began to pull the trigger.

"You aren't a cop like your daddy." You snarled as you made it fro the door. Carl couldn't' shoot in the house, or so close to his sister. 

You made it outside and noticed people were searching everywhere. 

Carl came running out looking for you, however he ran to the left when you went to the right. You slid behind some bushes and began to crawl towards what looked like a lake, maybe there was a house that had no one in it. You needed to hide till night time. 

You were going to hurt your father like he had hurt you. 

Nothing could fix what had been broken. 

Nothing.


	10. Mini Update! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a chapter hugs
> 
> Do leave your comments and things though and thoughts on how its going!

I am entering this into a fanfiction contest on wattpad <3  
if you could go over and show it some love there to would love y'all so much 

link 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/206939027-father-where-did-we-go-wrong-daryl-dixon-fanfic


	11. Finding His Daughter

As you made your way to the pond your ankles were grabbed by someone. You tried to turn but your knife was taken from you quickly. "No stop please! Please let me go!" You screamed seeing it was Carol. You tried to kick her but she pulled you towards Rick, Carl grabbed the knife off the ground. 

"Daryl we found your daughter!" Rick shouted. 

Daryl nodded and grabbed you and held you in his arms. "Shh, please love." 

"No no no!!!" 

"Shh calm down, calm down." 

"Stop leave me alone!" You screamed clawing at him. He carried you to the prison below one of the houses. 

"Please just know that you need to calm down, you and I are going to have some good father daughter time okay. But you need to calm down, you need to sleep."

"No, you cannot put me in a jail cell!" You cried. "You left me on my own forever! You left me to die! Then you kidnap me and then think that I will just be so happy to be with you." 

Daryl looked at you and frowned. "You should be happy, I saved you."

"But first you left you." You growled. "You wouldn't have had to save me if you had never left me."

\-----------------------

"Find her! Fucking find my daughter!" Negan shouted. He was furious, he had everyone looking for you, he wasn't going to do what Daryl had done to you and leave you behind. He loved you, you were his daughter, and he was going to save you. 

Ever since you came into his life he knew he had to have you safe, he needed to protect you. He didn't know why, but for some reason you had taken his black heart and added color to it. It continued to beat once he found you, even when he wanted to give up he kept going for you. 

He had to keep you safe, he wanted you happy, wanted you protected. He knew how hurt you were that your father had never come to save you, however he started to get this feeling that could be where you were. 

However he wasn't sure, he had a team go out to each of the homesteads they had concurred to search for her, but he wanted to go with the group that was going to Alexandria. 

He held Lucille in his hands tightly. "We are going to get our girl back Lucille." 

They pulled up to the walls of Alexandria, he was going to find his daughter.

He needed to find his girl. 

He needed to find his daughter.


	12. You want your father

"Where is my daughter?" Negan asked slamming his fist against a table looking at Daryl. 

"She is my daughter!" He yelled back. 

"No, you lost that you privileged fuck." He screamed back. "She is my daughter you fucking idiot. So tell me where my daughter is!"

"You lost my daughter, thats what you did! I don't know where she is. She is gone again and now I will never see her again." He broke down crying, petrified of what Negan would do if he was left alone with him for to long. 

"You don't know where she is then?"

"No, I do not know where she is." He screamed. "You lost my daughter!" Negan baled up his fist slamming his fist connecting it quickly to his jaw. Daryl yelled in pain as his chair was kicked over as well. He slowly pushed himself back up. "Please....."

"You lost your daughter a long fucking time ago." He snarled. 

"If I find her here, I will kill you myself! I am going to actually start searching instead of doing what you did and leave her to die." He was angry, he wanted to punch him again. If he didn't have his daughter he didn't deserve his time. He began to search around Alexandria. He needed to find his girl. Daryl spit out blood, he watched Negan walk out of the room before running the opposite direction towards your cell. He hated that you were in a cage, but he needed to help you see him for what he really was.

Your father. 

You shook violently as he walked into the cell. He held his hand toward you, you cried as he pulled you into his arms. "Shh you need to be quiet."

"No...I need..I need my dad."

"I am your dad." 

You cried harder still, you didn't know Negan was nearby. Daryl kept you quiet. He watched the window, holding your face to his chest, he wanted to make sure you didn't see Negan. That was when he yelled and you jerked. 

"Find my girl!" 

You began to whimper and tried to move but Daryl refused to let you scream out. You tried to fight against him but with your wrists tied together you were unable to get your fists against him. You soon noticed there was blood, he had been in a fight. You tried to fight against him again and again but nothing worked. He held you down and rocked you back and forth slowly. He kissed your forehead, his touch made you sick. You had always wanted your father in your life, but this, this wasn't your father. 

This wasn't the man you remembered, this wasn't the love you had dreamed of feeling. 

He was broken now, he was trembling with fear instead of strength. 

Your eyes darted back to the window, you saw nothing and you could also hear nothing. Had he left you too?

Had he given up on you?

Had you done something wrong. 

That was when you heard the door from outside open and Daryl held onto you tightly. It was only Rick, he was bloody as well. He looked angry. 

"Is Negan gone yet?" Daryl asked, he rarely asked questions, he generally just kept silent. 

Rick shook his head no, he didn't want him to know the truth of what was going on above them. "Keep her here, and be quiet." You cried harder as Rick left the room and Daryl held you tightly to his arms. Negan was soon heard yelling again.

You wanted your father.


	13. His Daughter

As you sobbed Daryl held you close, he cried into your soft (h/c) hair. "Im sorry..so sorry." He whispered. You looked up to him with surprise, he was apologizing. He held onto you tightly, it was tighter than he had ever held you before. His sobs and yours were muffled. Every emotion you had ever felt was boiling up, hatred, sadness, pain, resentment. However if you had never been left behind you would have never met Negan, he took you in. He loved you like his own child, he protected you. He treated you with respect, he wanted to be there for you. You didn't know if Negan was still outside, you couldn't hear him any longer.

The sound of the trucks sent you shuttering again, he was gone. You knew he was still looking for you, but it wasn't here. He wasn't here. Daryl kissed your forehead and held you close. Rick soon came down the stairs. "He has left now, he is going to be back eventually. I think you two should go camp out for a while. Just leave Alexandria."

"Leave, alright, we will tomorrow." 

"No..Daryl.." You stopped. "Dad...please..we can't leave."

"We have to (n/n)." You looked him over, you hadn't heard that nickname since the fires. You dropped your eyes to the floor. How would Negan find you now? How would they find you if you were somewhere else. If he couldn't find you in the easiest place, like Alexandria, how would he find you in the woods.

He held you closer to him, he had never planned to leave you, and he was angry with himself that he had in fact left you. You watched him with tears in your eyes, he picked you up quickly and wrapped you in his arms. 

"Baby girl, I am going to protect you, I promise." 

Your eyes grew wide, the person he was protecting you from saved you when you were at your lowest. You didn't know what you were going to do. You wanted them both in your life, and you felt like he was taking you away from your other father. You wanted your fathers, not just your father. 

-

Negan was furious, tables were flipped, a few walkers were obliterated and a few people were shot. He was ready to kill, he was looking for you. He was doing everything he could to find you, he had sent men to every place he could think of. Even more around the forests and things he could think of, he needed you found. He needed you safe. He was petrified, he wanted you safe. He didn't know where you were, he didn't know who could have taken you. He still suspected it was either someone from the family of the boy she killed, or an Alexandrian. He was pacing, no one in the Sanctuary had ever seen him like this. He looked scared, they had never expected that. 

He had never expected to love someone in the apocalypse. He had never expected to love a child either, he hadn't thought he would have kids after his wife was gone, and now that he had you he really felt love for you. He was going to find you, and hold you close. You may have been born Daryl's daughter but you were growing up as his. 

You were his daughter now, and no one could take you away from him.


	14. Crossroad

"Wait, wait Daryl stop!"

"No, we are going to a safe house, it's safer to travel through the underground."

"Walkers."

"I know," he held a knife to the ready, his cross bow and some arrows on his back. You held a knife to the ready but felt fearful. Ever since you came to live with Negan you knew you were safe. New that nothing could get close enough to hurt you. Negan and his men protected you, anyone who even looked at you with shifty eyes were never seen again. 

He protected you, he made sure you were safe.

You didn't know if Daryl would do the same. If his love for you had faltered because he had left you. Fire flashed in your eyes as you remembered the flames building in the loft of the barn. You had nearly died, a small burn on the back of your leg reminding you of that. You looked up at Daryl as he took your free hand in his leading you through the darkness. 

You didn't hear any groans of the hungry undead. You just wanted to have light, to be free and safe. You attempted to pull away from him but were quickly pulled deeper into the underground. You frowned, not wanting to follow him without knowledge of where they were going. 

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, maybe back to the farm, or the prison."

"The farms burnt to the ground, what prison?"

"We were at a prison for a while, however it go overrun. I don't know where we are going. We don't want to put any of the other compounds at risk. Now come on sunshine." 

"Don't call me that."

"Sunshine?"

"Yes, I have a name. Use it."

Daryl bit his lip and dragged you along. "Sorry."

"What?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do the things a dad shoulda done."

You looked him up and down when you felt something touch your ankle. You let out a muffled scream covering your mouth with your hand and turned to see a snake wrapping around your ankle. You let out a sigh of relief thinking it was the hand of a walker.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine..just fine. Just a snake."

Soon it slithered away, but your scream wasn't muffled enough, and soon the sounds of groaning was echoing in the tunnel, you hugged tight to your father. He held you close as he looked around trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. 

"Just stick close." 

"Where is it?"

"Shh." He held his hand out grasping the knife. He listened for the groans, they were growing close, he held you behind him as he saw movement coming from the mouth of the tunnel in front of you. The groan grew louder, the dragging of feet inching closer. He lashed out killing the walker quickly, it fell. It looked old, mostly just a bag of bones.

"I hate them."

"I know.. me too."

"Dad...I...Daryl...what happened? Why did you leave me behind?"

"I was dumb, I took order after years of listening to only myself." He held you close, his hand running through you (h/l) (h/c) hair. He wanted you to know he loved you, he wanted you to know you were his and that he was going to protect you. "I am sorry.. sorry I did leave you behind."

You looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying?"

He only nodded kissing your forehead. 

"We should keep goin'" He suggested after a few minutes of holding you closer. "Wherever we go, we can always talk about it." You nodded, watching him with question. You never knew what he was going to do, never knew what he was thinking. Growing up before the apocalypse was good, but since the apocalypse life had changed significantly. 

Memories of your childhood flashed before you, uncle Meryl and your dad wrestling for you. Hunting with your dad, going on trips while you held onto your dad as he rode the motorcycle. You wanted that back, you wanted it all back. You wanted to be small again, you wanted to forget about the apocalypse and leave the undead behind. 

You wanted to keep walking forward, leaving the past behind you. 

But you kept seeing the fire, you kept remembering the darkness and the loneliness and the man who saved you from it all. 

You were at a crossroad, three paths lay before you.

Daryl.

Negan.

Both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, the more comments this gets the more likely i am to update  
Thank you for all the readers I do have 
> 
> Suggestions always welcome


	15. Found

"Come on now princess."

"Don't call me that either." 

He nodded. "Sorry (Y/N)." He said holding your hand tightly. "Come on now, we gotta keep going." 

"I don't want to leave please..."

"Negan is a horrible person youre fine. Stay with me, we are going to be fine. There is no reason to panic."

"I think that assumption is wrong." 

"What? That youre safe with me?"

"I thought that once, but now..now all I can see if you leaving me behind."

Daryl stopped midstep. "What?" 

"All I can see is the fire, and you leaving me behind. You left me, your daughter behind after you searched for that stupid girl who ran off on her own. She ran and got killed, but me, you left me.." Daryl did whatever he could not to freak out, you were right. He did leave you, and Negan, out of all people, had found and saved you. It was killing him, it made him feel like a horrid father. 

"I... Im sorry (Y/N)." He kissed your forehead carefully and picked you up wrapping you in a fast hug. He needed you to know he really did feel horrible about leaving you behind. He felt like the worst person alive every day because he had left you behind. He should have never done it, he should have stayed behind and protected you. Beth could have waited, everyone could have waited long enough for him to find you. He loved you with his whole soul, and he had done the unthinkable. 

He left you to die. 

Setting you down he grabbed your hand again and continued to pull you along. He continued to pull you along until you finally got to a place you never expected, it wasn't a prison or a farm but the place your father, uncle and yourself called home. It was an old trailer, you looked around, your stuff was still here. Pictures of your old life seemed to be taunting you. You gulped as he picked up some of your old clothes, they obviously didn't fit anymore but it helped him remember who you were before the attacks began, before the world ended. 

"Why are we here?" 

"The only place I could think of that I knew zombies hadn't gotten to."

"Oh..."

"Sorry... I know this mus' be a shock. I just.. I knew it was close.. and I-"

"No, I think it's okay. Just memories, like..like the pictures." 

"I know.. and your uncle.."

"Ye-"

Before you could say another word you herd the sounds of groaning. It wasn't within the trailer but outside it within the trailer park. With a frown he pushed you behind him and looked out the window. A small pack of walkers were making their way passed. "Just a small group."

"Daryl...Dad." He turned with a large grin hearing you say dad, he nodded to let you know he heard you. "What about food? Water?"

"I will go on a supply run soon, just wait till tonight." 

You nodded with a frown, you realized you could however try and send a message to Negan. Or run off if you could get away, you wanted to know you were safe rather than possibly safe. The walls of the sanctuary were thick, and while humans could get through, the chance of the undead getting through was less then likely. The chance of being eaten now however was higher than you wanted to admit. 

Daryl could tell you looked worried about something. 

"Are you alright?"

"I don't want to die."

"I know..I..I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For breaking you. Leaving you scared and scarred. I ddi the most horrible things to you. Leaving you behind like I did and I shouldn't have done it." 

"I just don't understand why you did it."

"Because..because I was stupid okay. I was taking orders when I never do..I wasn't thinking right. I did fight..I fought for you... but not hard or long enough. I should have stayed I should have searched for you and killed every damn thing that got in my way."

Your eyes grew wide, you had never expected him to act like that. He pulled you into another bear hug and kissed your forehead again. "I should have been a better father..I should have kept you safe..I shou-" There was a loud knock on the door, his eyes brows furrowed as he looked at the door. He pushed you into a closet and held his crossbow up at the ready. He opened the door only to find there was something hitting against it. He let out a sigh or relief only to see a few walkers making their way back around due to the knocking noise. He swore under his breath as he removed the item that was hitting against the door and quickly shut it as silently as he could. 

He let you out of the closet. "Person?"

"Walkers. That's all." 

"Oh.." 

"Something was hitting the door." 

"Oh okay.."

What Daryl didn't know is when he opened the door one of Negan's men had seen him, he smiled seeing that he had found you. Negan would repay him kindly with all the women and food he could want. All he had to do was wait for the right time to attack. Killing Daryl or leaving him alive didn't matter much to him. He hoped you were inside, he didn't see any reason for the biker to have left so soon after Negan arrived at Alexandria for anything other then you being with him. He frowned hoping for you to be there. He peered through the window to see your (H/C) hair through the window. He smiled. 

He had found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in writing requests for this, or other stories I am in need of some ideas because as you all know there is a virus going around that is keeping people in their homes and I am a very creative person and am at a lack of ideas because I cannot go outside.
> 
> NSFW or SFW requests welcome


	16. Who will Save You

Daryl turned over uncomfortably in the bed, you were asleep on the top bunk, they had bunk beds for you and your uncle before the apocalypse happened. Whenever your uncle wasn't there your dad had let you have a friend over every once in a while however it didn't happen very often. You had also been very young, you weren't much older than Carl was.

Daryl sat up to watch you when he thought he heard some low groans coming from outside. He grabbed his bow and a knife and made his way outside. As he opened the door a gun was shoved against his head. "Move or say anything, and you are dead, no more daughter either." The man threatened to keep him from moving. Daryl let out a low growl as he was thrown to his knees. 

He grunted as his hands were tied behind his back and a gag was put in his mouth, he struggled to fight against the men. One kneeled on his back while the other walked into the trailer, Daryl's shoes dug into the ground, dirt kicking up as he struggled. 

You woke as you were roughly grabbed from the bed and dropped to the floor, you looked up in panic screaming for your father. "Daryl! Dad! Dad!" 

"Shut up! Don't speak, shh." They ordered holding their weapons up, you looked around in panic, tears welling up in your eyes. You are still a child after all, and in the darkness the people who worked for Negan didn't look the same. They picked up up and dragged you towards a car, you fought against them not knowing who they were. Just assuming they were trying to kidnap you. 

"P..please stop...please! Dad! Daryl!"

Daryl struggled harder getting to his feet, he raced towards you the best he could. The gag fell to the ground as he struggling pushing the man who was dragging you to the car to the floor. You stumbled forward as he also tumbled to the ground with the man he knocked over. 

He was finally fighting for you. He was trying to protect you. 

Before you could run to him you were grabbed from behind and thrown into the car. You slammed onto the window kicking and screaming like a child as the car began to go. There were a few other cars but you were more focused on your father. 

Daryl was dragged away from your view and was kicked in the chest, he coughed up blood as he was thrown into a trunk. Tears rolled down his cheeks, you were gone again, his chance at a life with you his daughter, was gone again. You screamed fighting in the back of the car the best you could, tears rolled down your cheeks as you began to fight again. 

You wanted to be with your father, for the first time in a long time, you wanted to be with him, and he wanted to be with you. He wanted to keep you safe. He wanted to protect you, He was trying so hard to protect you, he was trying to o everything he could to make you happy and keep you where you needed to be. That place was with him, he wanted you to be safe with him. 

He was angrily kicking the trunk as the car rolled over the undead and other bumps along the way. He was furious, and was worried these were more cannibals like they had encountered before. He was terrified for your life, and his own. He would be willing to give up his own life for you however, after he had left you, he realized it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. 

You were his pride and joy, and he had let you down. 

He needed to get back to you, before he could think of his next move the car stopped abruptly having hit his head on a large box inside the trunk. Everything began to grow fuzzy, blood began to pour down his face from the wound he just received. He had hit the corner of the box. 

As you watched out the window, your voice horse from screaming and your palms hurting from hitting the window to much you realized where you were headed back to the sanctuary. You no longer cried, but you realized what was going to happen, these men, the ones who 'saved' you, were going to die. Because Negan would not be happy with the way they treated and handled you. 

You smiled slightly realizing they would die, but then you realized Daryl was probably going to die as well.

Panic began to rise once again within you. 

"Where is my father!" You finally managed to scream out even with the roughness in your throat.

"You act like I know, phones are a thing of the past, I don't know what they did to your father." 

"I demand to know."

"You won't be getting any specific answers princess, just be glad Negan doesn't allow anyone to hurt you, or you would have your little neck rung."

"I will tell Negan about this."

"Say a word to him, and you are dead." 

"Just wait." You growled with tears rolling down your face. This man had thrown you to the ground off a top bunk, taken your father, threatened your life. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you realized Negan was still to far away, and Daryl may have been murdered.

You didn't know who you wanted, but you knew you wanted to be safe.


	17. Protect you

As the car rolled into the Sanctuary you were let out of the back, you didn't see another car or truck anywhere near. You let out a sigh, you didn't know if you wanted Daryl, you didn't know how you felt, all you knew was you were back to the place you called home for so long. You ran by the men who had 'saved' you and up towards the room Negan spent most of his time in. 

You knocked on the door, knowing that anyone who just entered tended to get a bat to their face. You never had, but you hadn't been home in a while. The door opened, you saw one of your mothers there. Her eyes lit up as she saw you. She dropped to her knees and hugged you tightly. "Negan will be so happy, so so happy." She cupped your cheek, she looked you over with love. 

It was always weird, the feeling you got when they took care of you was something you hadn't expected. The fact they showed you love was so, odd, but you were so happy every time they smiled at you. You hugged her tightly, "Where is he?"

"Sulking, but I know you can make him smile again. Come on, lets go see him." 

You smiled, you were still conflicted. Daryl had come back for you, he had tried to make things better, even after all that time apart he was your father. As you were maneuvered through Negan's large room you let that go to the back of your mind. You saw him, he was looking out the window holding Lucile tightly in his hand. He was talking to himself, about you. 

You smiled and ran towards him, he turned in surprise as he saw you. He dropped Lucille and held his arms out for you. He wrapped you in his arms tightly as you fell into his chest, he couldn't help but let out a few tears. "Where were you?"

"Got taken...My..Daryl took me.. he decided he wanted to be a dad...for once."

"That bastard." He growled holding you closer to him. "Who brought you back?"

"I..I dont know who they were... but they were horrible to me... they through me to the ground and I know..I know that Daryl took me from you but they tied him up and I dont know if hes dead.. but... and they.. they told me they would hurt me if I told you what they did." 

His head popped up and his eyes grew wide as you spoke. "They did what?"

"They told me if I told you I would be dead, they had also said they would ring my neck." He growled and held you closer to him as he grabbed Lucile off the floor. "Take me down lets see if we can find these fucking idiots that just threatened you." 

You couldn't help but smile, this was the Negan that had saved you. 

This was your father.


	18. Choices

Daryl woke drenched in sweat, blood dripping down his back. He could hardly see, he was in almost complete darkness. Hardly any light could be see on the concrete under the door. He stood and began to slam his fists on the wall when a song began to play. 

"When you're on easy street."

At first it was nice, hearing music from before the apocalypse was a welcome treat, but soon it began to grow on his nerves. It continued to repeat, and repeat, and repeat. Soon the music stopped but it continued to invade his head. "It feels so sweet." He grumble sang as he banged on the door. 

Soon the word gravy train in that horrifically upbeat song began to swirl in his head. "Gravy train... what the fuck is a gravy train?" He slammed his fists against the door one final time before slumping to the floor. He had to be at Negan's compound, only Negan would be sick enough to use such an upbeat song to break someone. He began to hear screaming, it sounded masculine. He held his ear to the door and listened, whoever it was was screaming incoherently, however the sound of a door swinging open soon drowned out the screams. 

"What?!" A mans deep voice was heard. 

"I can-I can't do this anymore... my name my name is Negan, I am Negan. I can-" Before he could get out another word the sound of a gun firing caused Daryl to jump. He was helpless in his current situation. He had no weapons, he didn't even have clothes on. The concrete was cold beneath his feet. He grew sick as he heard footsteps growing closer to his cell. He waited attempting to watch a shadow. He grew desperate as the door began to open. He went to attack when a gun cocked and aimed at his head. 

"Move and you die like your buddy over there." The man snarled, Daryl froze. If it was just him and the man he would make a run for it, but there were a few other's with weapons outside he door. "Look, Negan won't let me blow you up like a few of our buddies out there. But if I had the opportunity to I would. You are lucky you didn't end up here before." Baggy pants were tossed in his direction. "Come on, the boss wants to see you." 

Daryl growled as he put on his pants, the damn song still protruding his thoughts. He knew where Negan was had to be where you were. He growled, he wanted his daughter, he knew he had messed up. He knew you were a killer, he knew you probably hated him. He knew you were conflicted, he had left you but at the same time he was your father. 

Once his pants were on his wrists were cuffed and he was pulled along, up a few flights of stairs and into a room. Women sat together talking and drinking, polaroid pictures of you growing up littered the rooms. A few pictures caught his attention. You in a dress on Negan's lap surrounded by the women. The words he could make out said (Y/N) 1st birthday with us. Another was you standing over a corpse with Lucille in hand. (Y/n) and Lucille. A few others showed you with Negan or the women. He grew sick, he should have been the one with you this entire time. 

He came into a room that looked like an office. "Daryl. Good to see you had the balls to show up."

Daryl ignored his comment. "Where is my daughter?"

"You lost the ability to call her your daughter when you left her and didn't go search till you knew she was alive. You Daryl are horse shit, you Daryl are a coward and the last thing (y/n) needs. You are the last thing MY daughter needs.She told me not to kill you, but accidents happen and when I get angry Lucille gets blood thirsty. And when it comes to my little girl nothing sets me off faster than someone hurting her. Do you know how broken she was when she came to me? You created a little serial killer, I taught her to use that strength as a strength and not look at herself as a monster. I hope you re proud of yourself Daryl. Causing her so much psychological and emotional pain to my baby girl. You are sick and worse than even myself. I know I am a bad guy, but I took her in when I could have killed her. I could have left her for dead like you did Daryl. I really really want to just bash in your head. You know, that seems to be my favorite choice. She really doesn't wan me to kill you, but I really really do. So. You for now, get to enjoy your cell while I decide what to do with you.

Daryl snarled. "My dau-"

"No! she is not yours Daryl! You gave that up when you didn't go back for her. So now shut up. Take him back to his cell and turn that god awful go fuck yourself with a knife music back on." Daryl was dragged out of the room. He was thrown back in the cell and soon Easy Street came back and all he could do was punch the wall. 

He had to see you again at least once incase he lost his life to Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay its a vote up to you readers
> 
> Should Daryl live or Die? 
> 
> And if he does live how
> 
> if he dies how? 
> 
> Up to you


End file.
